The invention relates to an apparatus for tanning, dyeing or the like comprising a horizontal rotary drum with an included treatment chamber and comprising a hollow axle, which is in communication with the treatment chamber, for carrying the drum and for the admission and drainage of liquid treatment media, there being provided in the zone of the drum at least two ring-pocket sections which extend in the circumferential direction and each of which is in communication via ports with the treatment chamber, on the one hand, and is connected to two front end and approximately radial connecting lines which open out with one end into the interior of the associated ring pocket sections and with the other end, which is in the region of the drum center, into respectively associated axial channels in the interior of the hollow axle, to which there is connected an enclosing tank which is sealed by means of a face seal.